This invention relates to a system for displaying one or more objects, for example for decorative purposes.
Many arrangements are known in the prior art for supporting and displaying objects on a panel. The following United States patents illustrate a number of devices which are believed to be representative of the current state of the prior art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,821, issued Mar. 6, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,516, issued Nov. 29, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,069, issued May 8, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,171, issued Jun. 2, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,972, issued Oct. 25, 1966, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,063, issued May 30, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. DES.329,333, issued Sep. 15, 1992. Published European Patent Application 0666554A1 also discloses a display device for objects, the arrangement being of particular note in that it incorporates a display board having a wire mesh at the front thereof to enable the displayed material alternatively to be held by either penetrating members, such as tacks, or magnets.
The present invention relates to both an apparatus and method employed to display objects. The apparatus is characterized by its ability to support objects of varying sizes and shapes. Furthermore, the structure of the apparatus enables even heavy objects to be supported and displayed in a secure manner. Furthermore, the apparatus itself enhances the decorative presentation of the objects displayed. The combination of structural elements and method steps disclosed and claimed herein are not employed in the known prior art.
The display apparatus of the invention is for displaying at least one object. The display apparatus includes a display panel having a first panel layer, a second panel layer and a third panel layer.
The first panel layer and the third panel layer are spaced from one another and located at opposed sides of the second panel layer.
The first panel layer is for engagement by a mounted object and is formed of a penetrable, flexible sheet material. The second panel layer is formed of a penetrable, stiff material, and the third panel layer is formed of mesh material. An object is held in place on the display panel by a wire extending through the display panel and forming a loop clamping the object to the display panel when the two free ends of the wire are attached together.
The method of displaying an object in accordance with the teachings of the present invention includes positioning the object adjacent to a display panel having a first panel layer formed of penetrable, flexible sheet material, a second panel layer formed of penetrable, stiff material and a third panel layer formed of mesh material, the second panel layer being positioned between the first and third panel layers.
The object is brought into engagement with the first panel layer at a selected position on the first panel layer.
Ends of a wire are placed on opposed sides of the object and the ends penetrate the display panel.
The ends of the wire are located beyond the third panel layer.
During the penetrating step, the object is confined within a loop formed by the wire projecting from the first panel layer. The ends of the wire are attached to prevent separation of the wire from the display panel and to maintain the object clamped in the selected position on the first panel layer between the wire and the display panel.
Other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.